order_of_the_blue_ravenfandomcom-20200214-history
Order of the Blue Raven Wiki
Wintervhain Wiki.jpg|The Lost Island|link=http://order-of-the-blue-raven.wikia.com/wiki/The_Lost_Island_of_Wintervhain Ice Wall Art.png|Becoming a Blue Raven|link=http://order-of-the-blue-raven.wikia.com/wiki/Path_of_the_Blue_Raven Unbound Scourge.jpg|Disciples of Xe'Narak|link=http://order-of-the-blue-raven.wikia.com/wiki/Disciples_of_Xe%27Narak Tarkonis Wiki Frame 2.jpg|Tarkonis Whiteleaf|link=http://order-of-the-blue-raven.wikia.com/wiki/Lord-Ranger_Tarkonis_Whiteleaf "Anon, We Rise!" Welcome! The ' is a World of Warcraft guild stationed on the Moon-Guard role-playing server. The order was founded by Ranger Lord Tarkonis Whiteleaf on December 17th, 2017. Our mission: Reclaim the Lost Island of Wintervhain and serve the Alliance of the Eastern Kingdoms in any plausible way that we can; but most importantly, we seek to build camaraderie among our members and tell an epic legend worthy of recording. This website serves as a database for any and all information pertaining specifically to the guild. This includes subjects such as the vast geography of Wintervhain, the history of the Whiteleaf line, character descriptions, and much more. The Wiki will also be frequently updated with mission logs, campaign information, ranks, and feats of legend achieved by the order as our onslaught progresses. All subjects will be permanently archived, as we strive to record our epic journey in its entirety. If you wish to apply for induction into the Order of the Blue Raven, you may either send an in-game letter to "Tarkonis" or send an email to orderotblueraven@gmail.com to schedule an "In-Character" interview. ''"Let the vices that plague you melt with the last winter snow." ~ '''Ranger Lord Tarkonis Whiteleaf'' Who are the Blue Ravens? The Blue Ravens are a specialized military force shaped and molded by Ranger Lord Tarkonis Whiteleaf. The purpose of this esteemed strike force is to reclaim the lost Night Elf island of Wintervhain; which was lost to the Nerubian Empire before the War of the Spider. Now, from the ashes of the Undead Scourge, a new threat has emerged. * ''More information on the Blue Ravens'' * ''Disciples of Xe'Narak'' * ''The Lost Island of Wintervhain'' "Wintervhain is lost in Xe'Narak's dark embrace. It is our duty, nay, our right to guide her back to Elune's blessed light! This is the creed of every Blue Raven."' '' ''~ '''Feyanor Valdrathil, High Druid of the Order'' What We Look For (OOC) The is looking for energetic, determined adventurers. Dedication and passion for the mission at hand and for the members of the order is key. Other than this, we search for: * Open mindedness to the story. Our lore is not canon, rather, based on the events of the past. * Open mindedness to other players. Our differences make us strong! * Contribution to the overall story. We don't want observers, we want do'ers! * Willingness to cooperate in order to achieve a goal. This battle will be lost if fought alone. Otherwise, the Ranger Lord wouldn't need the Blue Ravens! * Humility - equally matched with confidence. New-blood or full-fledged Blue Raven, we are all equals. * Honesty and responsibility. * Reasonable descriptions of power and skill. We don't recruit gods. * We accept all races, but would love more Night Elves / High Elves. This does not mean that you will be judged based on character race, rather, your virtues. What we Look For (IC) Our group seeks to build a company of exceptional individuals both in combat and in personality. The defeat of Xe'Narak and his forces is clearly etched into the soul of the Order. All that is required now are the brave men and women who will guide the arrow into the Icelord's black heart. As a character, we seek: * Courage whilst the odds are against you * Honor whilst being tempted by the darkness * Agility both in mind and body * Ambition. The urge to reach the status of Blue Raven (Path of the Blue Raven) * Trained swordsmanship and use of a bow and arrow (Even as a spell-caster) * Loyalty to the Order and to the Alliance * Willingness to leave home and travel the uncharted wilds for a noble cause * Willingness to set aside one's differences for the greater good * Optimism. Nothing is hopelessCategory:Browse